Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Primordial War (V2)
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: Percy was alone and heartbroken, betrayed by the one he loved. With nothing to do but mope, he becomes a shell of his former self. But what will happen when he undergoes years of training, only to come out to find another war beginning to wage? (Pertemis. No Chaos Powers)
1. Heartbreak

**So, I'm sure you've read my "Percy Jackson and the Primordial War" story. If you're new to this story, don't even bother trying to read the other one. **

**I re-Wrote this from scratch just because on my other story, as I read through it, I realized how much my writing skills improved since then, and I just figured "Oh, wh not just start all over instead of updating all those chapters?" So that's what I did. This story should be much better than the last and I hope you all enjoy. **

**I would also like to remind you that this has some major changes in the story, because I have not yet read Blood of Olympus.**

**Thank you, and have a happy New Year.**

Oh, why did it have to be me.

I'm sure you all know who I am by now. My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm sure you've heard all about how I "Killed the minotaur" and "Went through Tartarus" and "Defeated the Time Lord."

Yeah, that's me.

I'm also sure you know about my relationship with a cirtain blonde daughter of Athena.

Well, if you thought it was cute, preare for a broken heart.

It all started like this.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. The lunch horn had just blown and I was walkin out of the Posiedon Cabin, brishing my hand along the many sea stones that littered the walls. I had barely seen Annabeth that week and when I did, she was extremely distant. I didn't hold it on her.

Why?

Well, according to her, she had been really stressed out for a job interview she'd gone too the last Sunday, for some low position in the Arcitexture Business. I knew being an architect was her dream.

So I bought it.

I sat down at my table, where nobody else sat (I was the only son of Poseidon in the camp) Immedeately whispering to my magic plate for a Turkey, Ham, Salami, and Cheese sandwhich, and whispering to the magic cup for Blue Cherry Coke. As I took a bite of my sandwhich, I couldn't help but notice Annabeth wasn't there.

She haden't been there the day before either.

I leaned over to the closest table (The Hermes Table) and began chatting with a Connor Stoll, one of the Camp's well-known pranksters.

"Where's Annabeth?" I mumbled to him.

"Said she's still stressed about the interview. I haven't seen her all day."

"Aw."

I took a bite of my sandwhich as Connor spoke.

"You should've been there, I planted a huge bucket of Boar dung-"

"You're making me loose my appetite"

"-Right over the door of the Ares Cabin, and when Clarrise walked in-"

"Okay, I get it."

Connor began laughing histarically. I finished my sandwhich and Soda and began taking a walk through the forest, feeling alone without anyone close to talk to. I usually hang out with Annabeth, Thalia (If the Hunters are at camp), or Grover. But Grover is the Nature God and Thalia is a Hunter, which means she travels all over the globe and is barely ever at camp.

That left just me or Annabeth.

But Annabeth had practically locked herself up in her cabin, meaning I was alone.

Sure, I could go and train, but I'd done that so much, I knew even if I'd picked up a sword, my arm would fall off.

I reached one of my favorite places in the forest: A small clearing with a little stream, barely ankle deep, and a few large rocks to sit on.

I sat by the stream, enoying the calm melody of the water rushing, when I heard a footsteps crushing the leavs and twigs coming this direction. I quickly ran around the cover of a large tree and hid around the trunk. The footsteps came closer and revealed that it was two people walking.

But as far as I knew, only me and Annabeth knew of this place.

As the pair got closer it revealed Annabeth and a guy named Daniel, who was a person from the Hecate cabin. He was seventen, two years younger than annabeth and I. He was around 5'9, five inches shorter than me (I'm 6'2), and they were holding hands, the sight making my heart ache.

"Okay, I think we're good." Annabeth said.

"Why are we sneaking this anyways? Why don't you just dump that looser already." Daniel snorted.

"I was going to do it at lunch and humiliate him like you said, but I got there too late, he was already gone."

"Why didn't you go when the horn blew?!"

"I was too busy studying for that test! I didn't think he'd eat that fast!"

"Tomorrow?" 

"Definitely. I never really liked that idiot anyway, he was just a brief crush."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all we'd been through...after all the kisses and the "I love you's" she goes and does that to me, not a care in the world.

Something snapped in me after hearing that.

It wasn't like "All I could see was red," It was like, just...anger...anger at her for going this too me. I wanted to ram her head in a wall. But I didn't. I knew it was wrong. I looked back to see them making out with each other. I growled lowly, under my breath.

I got out of there as fast as I could.

I wrote a note to Chiron in my cabin, made my bed neatly, cleaned up all the mess that was in there, and left, only equipped with my pen/sword, and my old Lotus Casino Credit Card which I'd found buried in one of my pillowcases. I walked until I could catch a cab.

"Where do you want to go?" The cabbie asked me.

I gave it a quick thought before making my decision.

…

"Here's your stop."

"Thanks."

I got out of the car, putting my Lotus Credit Card in my back pocket, walking up the steps of my Mom's Apartment. I walked up the stairs, to the door, knocking three times.

I heard a farmiliar voice of a man saying "I'll get it!" and the footsteps coming towards the door. Seconds later, Paul Blowfis, my stepfather, turned the knob and opened the wooden door.

"Percy!" He gave me a hug. "Why are you home so early? It's only June."

My mom walked up to see who was there.

"Oh my gosh! Percy, what are you doin back so early?" Mom wrapped her arms around me to give me a hug.

"Listen, can we sit down and talk about it?"

"Sure." Paul guided me in and I sat on the couch, him and my mom across from the couch facing me.

"So what happened?" Mom said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well...you see...Annabeth..cheated on me and-"

"SHE WHAT." Mom screamed. "No, I don't believe it, you two were just so...right together...it seemed like fate..."

"Don't rub it in mom...It just happened twenty minutes ago.."

"I'm so sorry honey.." 

"Is there anything we can do?" Paul asked, speaking up.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while...away from camp."

"Of course, if you want to be alone we understand." Mom told me kindly.

"Thanks guys."

I walked briskly up the stairs and into my room, plopping down on my bed, holding back tears, all the memories of me and Annabeth flooding int my mind.

Our first kiss...

The tears began seeping out of my eyes

The first time we said "I love you"

They began to roll down my cheeks

When we reunited at Camp Jupiter

The tears came harder.

When we went hrough Tartarus.

I forced myself out of it, the tears flooding down my cheeks as I struggled not to make a soud. I don't want anone to know I'm crying, so it'll at least seem like I'm taking this okay.

**Meanwhile, at Camp Half Blood...**

Chiron clobbered up to the Poseidon Cabin, his hooves making a _Clonck Clonck_ sound on the ground as he walked. He haden't seen Percy since lunch, which was unusual, though he suspected Percy dozed off.

As Chiron opened the door he immediately noticed that the room was neat and tidy. He was pleasently surprised, until he saw the folded piece of paper on Percy's bed. He grabbed the letter, already growing uneasy.

_ Dear Chiron,_

_I write this to tell you that I am no longer staying here at camp. I won't keep any secrets, I'll flat out tell you. Annabeth has cheated on me with another camper. I caught them out in the woods. She planned to humiliate me at lunch tody, but she got there too late. I'd already left. I can't bear to be around camp anymore, too many memories. I'll try to keep contact with you via Iris Message, and feel free to talk to me anytime. Just..give me a few days..to take it in. And please, don't mention this to anyone else. The only other person I'd tell this too would be Thalia and my father. If I tell anyone else, I'll do it myself._

_I will always consider you my third father and greatest trainer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_

Chiron sighed in sadness. Percy had been his greatest stuent, and to know he was suffering from this...it killed him. Chiron had considered Percy his son and had never met a braver warrior, not even Heracles. Chiron folded the letter back up and put it in his shirt pocket.

**Back at Sally Jackson's...**

I don't know how, but somehow I cried myself to sleep. I woke up about an hour later, my cheeks tear-stained and my pilllow wet. Partially from tears, partially from drool.

_You drool when you sleep._

It hit me like a truck. It was one of the first things Annabeth ever said to me. I managed to pull myself together and pulled out a Golden Dracama in my pocket. I looked at the magic mist maker my dad gave me for my Seventeenth Birthday gift. I threw a Dracama into the ist and spoke:

"O' Iris, accept my offering, and show me Jason Grace, most likely at Camp Jupiter."

The mist began to take form until it showed Jason, putting socks on, looking like he was getting ready to go somewhere. Luckily, he was alone. His blonde hair was neatly cut and his electric eyes were foxed on his socks. (Jason doesn't have glasses in this)

"Jason."

My voice began to get raspy. Jason looked up at the mist screen in front of me, dropping one of his socks.

"Percy, what happened to you?"

"Annabeth...she...she"

"What?"

"She cheated on me. I caught her and someone else together earlier today."

"Oh man...I'd be the same way man..if Piper-"

"I get it. Look, please don't tell anyone. Accept maybe Piper, but that's it. I don't want many people knowing."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't really know...I think I'll just be alone for a while. I'll try to keep in contact, okay? And Iris-Message me whenever you want."

"Yeah Percy, I won't loose touch. I'm really sorry for what happened."

"Please...don't say you're sorry. I hate it when people take pity on me."

I sliced through the message with my arm before he could respond and plopped back down on my bed. This was my first brakeup ever. And we'd been through so much..it was hard.

I was thinking about ending my life, but I didn't. I wasn't going to hurt my mom like that. I buried my face in my pillow and didn't hear my mom quietly open the door.

She softly placed dinner on my dresser, then shut the door. I raised my head once I caught scent of it.

It was blue chicken legs with blue carrots and blue corn. I began eating slowly, wishing I had something like a TV in my room. I had nothing to do but mope while staying alone.

Then something clicked in my head.

What if I found someone to train me? I already knew the Greek and Roman ways of fighting, but what about another way? I silently prayed to the gods to give me someone to train me. Nothing happened, no signal that they listened. I sighed, sending a silent prayer to Hestia for a fire that didn't destroy anything.

A small flame appeared, and I threw in a chicken leg.

"To the gods. Please find me a trainer, to help me through this time."

Needless to say, I probably should've been more specific as to who was my trainer.

I felt a cold air behind me, turning my head to see a woman. She had blonde hair and gray eyes and look exacly like Annabeth accept for one thing. She radiated a godly aura, she was glowing stormy gray.

"Athena."

"You did want a trainer, did you not?" Her eyes bored into mine, giving me that stare as if she was wating for the perfect opprotunity to kill me.

She probably was.

I was worried now, because I knew Zeus sent her to train me, and Zeus hates me. I also knew that Athena would run me ragged if I agreed to train with her, but I was also scared about what would happen if I declined.

"Uh" Was the brilliant thing I could come up with.

"Go to sleep, we begin at Six O' Clock. Sharp."

I did as I was told, facing away because I did NOT want to see her true form. I know what can happen to a person if they saw a god's true form.

"And Perseus."

I turned my head back to her, waiting for some kind of insult.

"I'm sorry."

Some kind of magic force pulled my eyes shut as she revealed her true godly form, light shining into my eyelids, and then it was gone. I opened my eyes trying to process what she just said to me. Out of all the people, even Zeus or Ares, I always thought Athena was the one least likely to give me pity about what happened with Annabeth. Well, accept maybe Artemis.

I remembered that I would begin tomorrow morning, shutting my eyes. Although it was hard to sleep with my brain (for once) running at a thousand miles per hour. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before I finally drifted to sleep.

My alarm clock next to me blared into my eardrum. I groggily lifted my head up and opened one eye. The clock read 5:20 AM.

"What...I didn't set an alarm..."

Then it clicked. Athena.

I pulled my body out of bed, putting on some clothes and trying (and failing) to taim my hair. I fixed myself a bit of breakfast, not even tasting the food, before sitting on the couch. My mom and Paul don't get up until Six-Thirty to to to work, so I was alone. I couldn't turn the TV on, my mom is an extremely light sleeper.

So I sat there for the extra half hour. When the clock finally clicked at Six O' Clock, I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened the door, reavealing Athena, looking down on me.

"I did not expect you to be ready in time. At least you're a little better than Barnacle Beard." She stated flatly.

I groaned. "Look, can we just start already?"

"As you wish."

I suddenly felt like I was being torn apart, atom by atom, and then being reformed again. When my eyes focused I saw we were in a white room. Nothing was there accept for Athena and I. It seemed simple enough.

"No time to admire the room, we start now." Athena snapped, and in a whir she was swinging at me with one of her daggers. I barely ducked under her swing and uncapped Riptide to block another strike. It continued like that for minutes, her attacking with perfect technique and me barely able to block or dodge. She swung again, and I wasn't fast enough.

I winced as her dagger grazed my arm, taking the opprotunity to go on the offensive and slash Riptide at her. She dodged and kicked me hard in the chest. I stumbled back, trying to swing again. She blocked it, using her superior speed to cut me across the chest and to bump her hilt on my chin. I stumbled back and fell onto the ground. My arm and chest were bleeding, a bruise on my chin.

"Tss tss tss. No technique at all." Athena said, swinging back at my own blade and sending it skidding across the ground and holding the tip of her blade at my neck. I held my breath and stood still as a statue.

She sheathed her dagger, shaking her head.

"You're stronger than most mortals, I'll give you that. You have the strength, but not the speed, nor the technique. You can;t detect a weakness or an opening unless it's obvoius. You can' make oprotunities for yourself."

Athena helped me to my feet and splashed a bucket of water over my head. Instantly, the fatigue faded and my wounds healed. It didn't last, however, as I began to feel my body tire down again. Athena looked at me with a peircing stare.

"We have much work to do."

**Wow, this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sure you can see the story changes I made. I felt like this was the better way to go. Percy will become a god eventually, but I don't think I'll make him king for this one.**

**I'll get to the next chapter soon, hopefully. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Day Off

**I got so many reviews that said "More Please" and I was so excited by this. I think this re-write has majorly improved the story, and I like the concept better. Anyways, here's chapter two. **

**This will be shorter since nothing too huge is going on in this chapter.**

**Three Weeks Later**

I sliced, stabbed, parried, slashed, but it was no use. Athena was simply too good. I fell backwards onto the ground, panting, beads of sweat on my forehead.

"You still lack technique." Athena blandly stated, sheathing her daggers and giving me an icy stare as I got to my feet. I capped Riptide and returned it to my pocket.

Just to clear everything up, I'd been training almost nonstop for three weeks. I was stronger, faster, and, though I didn't pay any attention to it, slightly more coordinated. Yet I knew Athena was still playing with me.

Cuts and bruises littered my body from head to toe, and I literally felt as if I were simply going to fall apart at any moment. Every inch of my body was sore. I was nearly limping to the building that stood in the empty space.

The building was large, square, and made of some kind of dark stone. I walked up to the wooden door and turned the silver knob to reveal a large main room with a couch, table, fireplace, and multiple chairs. I turned left down a hallway. Walking down a bit, I made a beeline straight for the bathroom. Opening the door, I turned the water on, undressed, and got in.

The moment I touched the water, I felt like I'd drank the strongest energy drink in the universe. The strain and soreness faded, I stood straight, and I noticed every little detail in the small shower. Ignoring this, I began to wash up, trying to take Athena's advice and find some way to improve myself.

As I washed, I'd gone over what I'd done wrong. It was true, I had no strategy, but the way I fight had gotten me through a lot of tough messes...right? Or was it simply sheer luck that I had gotten out of so many sticky situations. This question stuck in my head the rest of my shower period.

Walking out of the shower, I walked to an opposite room in the hall, entering a metal door and revealing a small, empty room with only one thing in there, a large, black, circular vortex. I stepped through the vortex, gritting my teeth as a stinging sensation swept over every inch of my body, before going away as fast as it had came. I now stood in my room at my mom's apartment, stumbling over to my bed and flopping onto it, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Annabeth**

_Well, this is unusual._

That was the thought running through my head when I saw that Percy was once again not to be seen at the Poseidon table for dinner, which had been happening now for three weeks. I didn't understand, nor did I really care. Sure, whenever someone pointed it out to me I acted all scared, but in all truth, the camp is probably better off without that barnacle brain.

Oh, yeah, you're probably wondering why exactly I'm saying this about my "one true love." Well, it's simple.

I never liked Percy.

See, I'd just kind of pitied him and I made a move on Mount St. Helens...and then, before I knew it, we'd been a couple. I had to act like I actually loved him so the camp wouldn't turn on me and ruin my whole reputation.

And then I met him.

Oh, he swept me off my feet from the first word that came out of his mouth. Not too long later we started going out secretly. I had made plans to humiliate Percy by making up some story and shouting it in front of the whole camp, but he disappeared. It was a minor disappointment, sure, but at least he's gone.

**Percy**

I snapped my eyes open to reveal pure darkness all around. I felt my warm blanket covering my body, and the soft mattress on my back, but something had woke me up.

I uncapped Riptide as quietly as I could and crept downstairs, from which I'd heard the loud crash. I quietly sneaked into the kitchen, laughing in relief to only see Paul trying to clean up a broken plate that he'd dropped. Still undetected, I walked silently back up to my bedroom, capping Riptide and getting back into bed and trying to regain sleep, availing within ten minutes.

**Athena (Third Person)**

Athena walked down the steps of her palace on Olympus, a blank look on her face. She checked her clock for the Mortal Time.

5AM

She sighed. It was time to wake up Percy. She was about to flash to his bedroom when she paused. _As much as I dislike admitting it, he deserves a break. _She thought. As much as she wanted to run Percy into the ground, she told herself that she would not sink so low, and turned around, walking right back into the palace.

**Percy**

I was surprised not to hear Athena barking "Get up! Get up!" in my ear when I woke up the next morning. I slowly opened up my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the window in my room, my bed messed up with the blankets thrown everywhere.

I wondered about this, sitting upright in bed and trying to think why Athena wouldn't come straight away knowing she'd cause me pain.

_Probably just some drama on Olympus. Yeah, that's it._

Beginning to enjoy that I actually got a good night's sleep, I got out of bed, walking out of my room to the kitchen, where I could hear my mother and Paul chatting about some TV show they liked.

"Percy? Aren't you supposed to be training with Athena?" My mother asked me.

If you didn't know, I'd filled her and Paul in after the second training session.

"She never woke me up. I figured she was probably dealing with something on Olympus." I replied carelessly.

"Well let me make you some breakfast, sweetie."

Mom then proceeded to take out various ingredients (including blue food coloring) while Paul and I tried to make small talk. Then, after what seemed like a half hour but was more like ten minutes, mom gave me a plate if steaming blue pancakes with syrup and three sausage patties.

After wolfing down my meal, I sat idly at the kitchen table, trying to think of what to do.

I had never really thought about what I'd do if I had a day off (Mostly because if I did, I would be impaled by Athena's daggers.) After thanking my mom, I walked back up to my room, grabbing a Drachma and turning on my mist-maker. I threw in the coin and said:

"O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Jason, most likely at Camp Jupiter."

The mist began to form until it showed Jason in a studying room, bent over a piece of paper and scribbling fast.

He continued to do this until Percy cleared his throat to signify he was there. Jason looked up and nearly fell out of his chair getting up.

"Percy! Jeez, I thought I'd never hear from you again. What have you been up to?" Jason asked me.

"I'll explain later, but I don't really have anything to do, so I was wondering if you wanted to...er...catch up I guess?"

"Yeah yeah! Uh...where do you want to meet?"

"How fast could you get to Central Park?"

"I could get there in a few hours while flying."

"Great. Meet me there at two."

"Alright. And Percy?" Jason asked staring fixedly into the mist.

"Hm?"

"Stay positive." And without further words he cut off the connection.

Stay positive? Was that his way of saying not to worry about _her_? I pondered this for a minute before deciding that I would take it up with him later. I lay down on my bed, grabbing a small rubber ball off the floor. I threw it above me and caught it aimlessly, wondering what I would spend my free time doing until Jason arrived.

You see, demigods aren't able to use electronic devices, normally because it attracts monsters like a dog attracted to steak. So, usually I'm stuck inside a lot with nothing really to do.

**Wait a minute, now that I think about it, Annabeth is almost like Voldemort in the sense that she is refereed to as _her _all the time XD **

**Okay, back to the story.**

The next two-and-a-half hours seemed to crawl by before I saw a misty screen appear in front of my face showing Jason at a location I didn't recognize.

"Hey, you might want to leave now, I'll be there in five." He said to me.

"Okay."

I swiped through the connection and put my shoes on, grabbing my sunglasses and heading downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going to go with Jason for a little while!" I yelled.

"Be careful!" I heard her yell from the kitchen.

I opened the door to walk into the hot, summertime New York atmosphere. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry at this hour. I joined the crowd on the sidewalk briefly before hailing a cab, using my Lotus Casino card to have the cabbie drop me off at Central Park.

I sat on a stone near an oddly placed stone slab (**hint hint**), watching the different families enjoying the day, not a care in the world.

I spotted Jason a few minutes later, getting up and walking to him, though I had only taken a sum of three steps before he spotted me and proceeded to my direction.

After the greetings between us (which included a hug) Jason asked what we should do.

"Um...food? I haven't ate lunch yet..."

"Me neither." Jason replied, putting his hands on his stomach.

"Where do you want to go? I was thinking like Burger King or-" I said before Jason cut me off.

"You had me at Burger King."

So we caught another cab and stopped at Burger King, where we ordered our food and sat down across from each other. Jason looked around for a few seconds before speaking in a low voice

"Where have you been these last three weeks? I tried IM'ing you twice and you didn't respond."

"Well...er..I..was in a place where...you can't really...get...Iris Messages..." And then I proceeded to explain my training sessions with Athena, with little to no interruptions from Jason until the end.

"Wait, doesn't she hate you?" He asked, putting a hand in front of his face.

"I think that's the point. This is her perfect opportunity to run me ragged. The only reason I decided to train in the first place was...well...you know..."

"Yeah yeah, but in a way she's kind of helping you though...why would she take on an opportunity to do that?"

"I don't know, I don't care. It seemed to be paying off in a way at least." I shrugged.

"Still...kind of weird."

"Who cares. Then again, she did say that we were going to start exercise training soon, which I think means we're actually going to focus on one point instead of just sparring and a few pointers here and there."

"Interesting. You do seem bulkier."

"Are you calling me a meat-head?" I asked, plastering a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Tooootally." Jason retorted with the same level of sarcasm.

We talked for another few minutes, mostly about what had been going on at Camp Jupiter before Jason announced he had to take off.

"We should meet up again, I could use a break from being praetor sometimes. Sooooooo tiring." He said, laughing.

"I have one word to explain that." I smirked.

"Reyna." We said in unison.

"Anyways, catch you later." Jason told me, clapping me on the back before rising into the air and shooting off into the sky.

I had went home after that to arrive just in time for dinner, which consisted of steak and blue mashed potatoes (with gravy) before I called it a night and retired to my bedroom.

After tossing and turning for a few minutes I began to wonder if anyone had noticed I was gone at Camp Half Blood. Surely someone had found the note? Maybe they didn't have any idea I was gone. 

Or maybe they just didn't care.

**Sorry if it was uneventful, I'll try to put more interesting things in Chapter Three. **

**Tell your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
